mormonartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garth Smith (LDS Musician)
Garth William Smith is an musician /pianist/composer in accomplished in several styles of music including rock, country, classical and jazz. He currently resides in Oceanside, California where as a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints he specializes in original piano arrangements of popular LDS Church Hymns. Music Career Garth began his classical musical training on the piano at the age of 5. As a missionary and college student he would entertain many with his piano skills, including a special performance of Beethoven's Sonata to a very large audience of over 10,000 at his graduation from Brigham Young University. Nashville Era While living in Alabama, Garth was introduced "Writers in the Round" at the famous Bluebird Cafe in Nashville, Tennessee, a club famous for intimate, acoustic music performed by its composers. Soon, Garth was active participant there, performing his own original compositions. Additionally he was busy performing with local theater groups and music bands touring across Alabama and Tennessee. MormonMusic.org California Era In 1996, Garth moved to California and continued playing in country bands and other musical pursuits. Two year later he was awarded the 1998 California Country Music Association "Song of the Year" with the song "Last Call". LDS Hymn Recordings Recently Garth has turned his attention to recording original arraignments of popular LDS Hymns. You can preview his music here at his website. 1st Album: Sacred Hymns (2014) Releasing this first album in 2014 titled Sacred Hymns Arranged and Performed on the Piano. This has received great acclaim and wide national distribution. Meridian Magazine 27 April 2014 Arrangements on this Album: # How Great Thou Art (With Help from JSB) - a Christian hymn based on a Swedish traditional melody and a poem written by Carl Gustav Boberg (1859–1940) in Sweden in 1885. JSB means Johann Sebastian Bach whose "Prelude and Fugue in C Major" is also heard in this piece. # Joseph Smith's First Prayer # Sweet Hour of Prayer # I Stand All Amazed # The Spirit of God - W.W. Phelps classic from the 1836 Kirtland Temple dedication # Jesus, Once of Humble Birth # Come Unto Jesus # 'Tis Sweet to Sing The Matchless Love # Did You Think To Pray? # Missionary Medley - One of the most powerful songs on the CD is called "Missionary Medley." This song is a compilation of popular Latter-day Saint melodies like "I'll Go Where You Want Me to Go" and "I Hope They Call Me On a Mission." Smith certainly has an ear for music, and that is demonstrated by each of the songs on his CD. Smith takes hymns that are sung every Sunday and puts a new twist on them while still keeping the reverence and meaning of the song. His talent echoes that of The Piano Guys. While "Sacred Hymns" is a great CD for Sundays, it is also great background music for any activity that needs to be done throughout the week.Deseret News 22 Apr 2014 "Sacred Hymns by Garth Smith invites peace and inspires reflection. For fans of Paul Cardall and Jon Schmidt, it's time to add Garth Smith to your list of talented and uplifting, LDS pianists." - Patrick Ord, Author of "The Curtain". 2nd Album: How Beautiful Thy Temples (2015) His second album, How Beautiful Thy Temples, Sacred Hymns, Volume 2 was released in 2015, and again met with more critical success from LDS media such as Deseret News, Meridian Magazine, and respected LDS Bloggers. Meridian Magazine 30 Apr 2015 Arrangements on this Album: # An Angel From on High # I Love to See the Temple # How Beautiful Thy Temples, Lord # Families Can Be Together Forever # There Is a Green Hill Far Away # Be Still, My Soul # He is Not Here (For He is Risen) # Master, the Tempest is Raging # The King of Love My Shepherd Is (Shelley Tune) # In the Garden (I Come to the Garden Alone) # Abide With Me; 'Tis Eventide Each song is masterfully performed by Smith on the piano. The arrangements and performances are impeccable. Each of the 12 CD tracks invites a peaceful spirit into the hearts of listeners. Deseret News 8 Aug 2015 Crawford Gates, famous LDS composer, has called “How Beautiful Thy Temples” a “fabulous recording.” Smith’s arrangement of Gates’ beloved Easter hymn “He is Not Here” (from “The Choirbook”) is included as track 8 on the album.LDS Missionaries Blog 3rd Release: O Holy Night (2015) O Holy Night, an original piano solo by Garth Smith here. MP3 Release of t External Links * GarthSmithMusic.com - Official Website * GarthSmithMusic - Facebook * Music Channel - YouTube Channel * Garth W Smith - Bio on MormonMusic.org * Garth Smith - FamilyPedia * Garth Smith - Wikipedia References Category:1960 births Category:Alumni of Brigham Young University Category:American Christians Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:American musicians Category:American pianists Category:Easter songs Category:Latter Day Saint music